Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel crystalline form of a 4-[2-(2-fluorophenoxymethyl)phenyl]piperidine compound, which has activity as a serotonin (5-HT) and norepinephrine (NE) reuptake inhibitor. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising the crystalline compound or prepared from such compound, processes and intermediates for preparing the crystalline compound, and methods of using such compound to treat a pain disorder, such as neuropathic pain, and other ailments.